Elegy
by heylalaa
Summary: Souji; — Namun pernahkah orangtuamu mengumbar sanjungan itu dan menebarkan euforia di dalam kehidupanmu?


**Judul: **Elegy  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Character: **Souji  
**Warning: **Pre-game, spoilers.  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus**  
****Notes: **Mencoba untuk menistai Souji, itulah misi saya dan membuat tangan saya mengetik fic abal nan gaje ini. Dan, oh, hati-hati dengan keberadaan kata-kata yang terlalu, em—intinya: siapkanlah kamus.

* * *

Kau terbiasa dengan eulogi-eulogi yang orang-orang lontarkan terhadapmu. Bagaimana mereka mengatakan betapa mengagumkannya dirimu kendati dapat meraih nilai memuaskan di setiap mata pelajaran yang kau kerjakan, atau bagaimana hebatnya engkau saat dirimu berlaga di lapangan yang luas itu, dengan sepatu ketsmu yang terus berdecit, sementara tanganmu sibuk menggiring bola berwarna oranye itu dan melemparkannya masuk ke dalam ring tanpa meleset sedikit pun.

Tak bisa kau sangkali, kau senang dengan setiap pujian yang mereka ucapkan.

Tapi pernahkah kau mendengar orangtuamu mengatakan semua hal itu kepadamu? Ketika kau memamerkan piala kemenangan milikmu di hadapan mereka, kala kamu memperlihatkan piagam penghargaanmu tepat di depan hidung mereka, atau di saat engkau membawa pulang setumpukan kertas ulangan dengan nilai memuaskan, pernahkah mereka mengumbar kata-kata manis itu dan menebarkan euforia di dalam kehidupanmu?

Tidak pernah.

Ya, kau hanya bisa berdiri di ruangan yang kosong itu, larut dalam keheningan yang seakan-akan tak mau membiarkanmu untuk keluar sementara tanganmu terus mencoret-coret lembar-lembar kehidupan di hadapanmu dengan gambar abstrak. Di seberang ruangan itu, kau tahu ada kedua orangtuamu, tenggelam dalam lautan pekerjaan yang terus mereka selami—sementara engkau hanya bisa melihat dari balik kaca yang menghalangimu untuk mengendap-endap, merangkak memasuki wilayah mereka.

Namun kau hanya seorang anak kecil—manusia yang selalu menginginkan lebih dan lebih daripada apa yang telah Sang Pencipta berikan padamu. Kau tak merasa cukup dengan luminositas otakmu yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang mengenalmu merasa iri. Kau mengharapkan lebih—kau meminta secuil kasih sayang yang jarang orangtuamu limpahkan padamu.

Lalu dengan begitu saja, kau melanggar batas yang telah orangtuamu berikan padamu.

Kau menghancurkan kaca penghalang itu.

.

.

"**Lihatlah aku! Anakmu bukanlah dokumen-dokumen itu, tapi aku!**"

.

.

Di hadapan mereka, dengan lantang dan keberanian yang terpancar di bola mata keabu-abuanmu, kau mengalunkan elegimu. Setiap hal yang terus kau simpan di dalam hatimu, semua kata-kata dan kalimat yang terus kau rangkai dan kau kubur jauh-jauh di dalam benak kecilmu itu—segalanya, kau tumpahkan di hadapan mereka, dengan harapan suatu saat nanti, mereka mau mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen mereka dan menoleh kepadamu.

Kau menggantungkan keinginanmu pada momen ini, saat di mana kau berdiri dengan tatapan penuh harap, sementara di depanmu, kedua orang itu—mereka yang kau sayangi lebih daripada apa pun di dunia ini—hanya bisa menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh pertimbangan selagi napas mereka berhembus pelan, memecahkan keheningan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian kau tahu, bahwa impianmu telah pupus, hancur menjadi debu.

Saat tatapan ayahmu menajam, mengoyak dan merobek anganmu sementara bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, kau tahu lantunan elegimu tak bisa sedikit pun mengetuk pintu hati mereka. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, lalu menghujamkan kalimat pengusiran yang terus bergema di dalam otakmu, kau hanya bisa menundukkan kepalamu dan mengangguk pasrah.

Kemudian dengan mudah, kau terlempar keluar dari wilayah mereka.

Selama ini kau terus menyusun menara tinggi dari bebatuan-bebatuan kecil yang kasar. Kau terus memupuk harapanmu sementara tumpukan bebatuan itu terus bertambah tinggi. Selalu dan selalu seperti itu. Namun dengan sekali kibasan tangan dari dia yang kau sayangi, menara bebatuan itu runtuh hanya dalam hitungan detik, sementara kau hanya bisa terpaku melihat menara tempatmu menggantungkan mimpimu, hilang dalam kesenyapan yang mulai menderamu, menyelimutimu dan menarikmu ke dalam kegelapan.

Ya, kau tahu kau bisa saja membiarkan bebatuan-bebatuan itu berserakan—kau bisa saja berhenti menggantungkan harapanmu, mengabaikan kedua orangtuamu dan tidak menghiraukan penyesalan mereka di kemudian harinya.

Namun kamu tidak melakukannya.

Karena bagimu, mereka telah melakukan banyak hal—sangat banyak, untukmu. Sebanyak apa pun piala yang kau bawa pulang, sebanyak apa pun piagam yang kau pamerkan, sebanyak apa pun nilai sempurna yang kau pajang di ruangan mereka, kau takkan bisa membalas jasa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu sejak kecil. Setiap tetesan keringat yang mereka hasilkan ketika mereka bekerja, mencari nafkah hanya untuk membiayai hidupmu yang penuh dengan gemerlap harta, walau harus mengorbankan waktu bermain mereka denganmu—bisakah kau menggantinya?

Tidak bisa.

Tapi kau tak pernah berhenti berharap. Kau terus menghadap ke depan, mencoba menjadi lebih baik dari hari ke hari—mencoba untuk mendekati apa yang mereka inginkan, kesempurnaan. Hanya dengan seperti itu, kau pikir kau bisa membayar sedikit dari jasa yang telah orangtuamu berikan padamu. Siang dan malam, kau membuka buku dan menyerap setiap ilmu yang tertera di dalam buku-buku tebal itu. Dengan lembut kau melayani setiap orang yang datang padamu, membantu mereka sebisamu dan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan apa itu yang dinamakan kebahagian—sementara dirimu ikut mencari kebahagian itu sendiri.

Suatu saat nanti, kau yakin kau bisa membuat kedua orangtuamu tersenyum bangga kepadamu.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kau, Souji Seta, tahu bahwa dirimu bisa mengganti lantunan elegimu menjadi simfoni penuh kemenangan yang sejak dulu, selalu ingin kau perdengarkan kepada dunia.

* * *

**END**


End file.
